A Canterlot Wedding- EEnE Style
by Lemonlime09
Summary: This story is basically based off the movie A Canterlot Wedding. I wrote a EEnE style of it! I suggest you watch the movie before reading, the link is on my profile, on here. Nat does not belong to me, he belongs to c2ndy4c1d. This story is Kevedd. I hope you like it!
1. Characters

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ**: Please watch the movie, a canterlot wedding, before reading this Fanfiction. It is based off a canterlot wedding, so it will be easier to understand when you read the fanfic. You don't have too, I'm just saying it is based off the movie so you should to better understand this (:

**LINK TO MOVIE is on my account, sorry it won't let me copy paste the link here):**

* * *

**Characters: **

Sarah: Twilight

Kevin: Shining Armor

Edd: Princess Cadance

Ed: Pinky Pie

Eddy: Rainbow Dash

Marie: Queen Chrysalis (evil Princess Cadance)

Nazz: Princess Celestia

Nat: Spike

May and Lee: brides mates

Jimmy: Rarity

Johnny along with Plank: Fluttershy (haha that makes no sense... Oh well)

Rolf: Applejack

Football team: Army

* * *

Ok, Twilight was very hard for me to decide which EEnE character would be her. I chose Sarah...

Here's a change I made to EEnE:

Sarah and Kevin are now brother and sister (instead of her and Ed) and Edd was her old babysitter. I just changed that to make the story way easier to write and understand. I didn't want to make my own character and go through all that trouble :)

This chapter is explaining who all the characters represent. So when I began the story it will be easier to understand.


	2. The News

Sorry for any errors, and I really hope the characters aren't to OOC. Link to the movie is in on my profile. Enjoy~

* * *

**SARAH'S P.O.V.~ **

"Can you please pass the tea, Jimmy?" I asked. These were the kind of days that I loved, having a picnic on a warm summer day while being surrounded by all my friends. "Surely." Jimmy replied as he passed me the tea pot. "I'm a little tea pot, short and stout, here is my handle here is my snnnoooouutt." Ed began to sing. I rolled my eyes, typical Ed. I would have yelled at him for being an idiot, but I didn't want to ruin the peaceful mood. Ed then stood up and began doing the dance moves to the song. I had to admit, it was pretty funny seeing a boy do the teacup song."When I get all filled up here me shout-" "Oh shut it lumpy!" Eddy interrupted him. "That's not what comes next Eddy." Ed shook his head in disappointment as he sat back down. Johnny placed Plank up to his ear, "What's that Plank? Someone's coming?" "Who is it?" Jimmy leaned close to Johnny, excitement was written all over his face. "It's-"

A bright green car came zooming down the street and screeched when the driver came to a complete stop. Nat ran out of his car to us. "Sorry I'm late! Check out what I just got in the mail!" He held the letter out to me and I snatched it. I ripped the letter open and began to read its contents. "Dear Sarah, I am sure you are as excited as I am about the new upcoming wedding. Wedding?" I looked around as everyone shrugged.

"This reminds me of the time my great nana Gramthera had a wedding and-" "No one cares Rolf! A wedding, that means free cake!" Eddy smiled evilly. "CAKE!" Ed yelled.

"Anyways," I sighed, "I will be doing the ceremony. I'd very much like you and your friends to help out with the wedding preparations for this wonderful occasion. Johnny, I would like you to provide the music with your choir. Ed, I could think of no one more qualified then you to host the reception." "Yay PARTY!" Ed yelled. "Rolf, you will be in charge for the catering for the reception. Eddy, I would like you to shoot off fireworks as the bride and groom complete there I do's. Jimmy, you will be responsible for designing the dresses and tuxedos. And as for you Sarah, you will be playing the most important role of all, making sure everything goes as planned. See you all very soon, Nazz." I then flipped the letter around and searched it for names. "But, whose getting married?" Nat's face lighted up, then he sheepishly grinned. "Oh yeah, I was probably supposed to give you this one first. Haha." Nat gave me another letter as I rolled my eyes at him. "We invite you to the wedding of Eddward Marion Vincent and my brother?!" I gasped.


	3. BBBFF and Train Ride

Enjoy! Sorry for any errors and trying my best to keep the characters in character :) **Sarah's POV**

* * *

"My brothers getting married?!" I was pretty sure, no I was positive, my face was bright red from anger. "I cannot believe I heard it from a piece of paper, rather then my brother himself! I mean really, he couldn't tell me personally?!" I went and grabbed my pink stuffed bear and started shaking it, "Hey Sarah, just thought I'd tell you a decision I made that was life changing! Oh, never mind, you'll hear it from the invitation! And who the heck is Eddward Marion Vincent?!" I screeched. "Um, Sarah, are you ok?" Jimmy, along with everyone else looked nervous.

"I'm just a little upset, that's all. Kevin and I have always been so close. He is my BBBFF after all." I smiled. "BBBF? What's that?" Rolf asked. I giggled, "BBBFF! Big Brother Best Friend Forever silly! Before I met you all, Kevin was the only person I really accepted as a friend. Of course, I had my teddy bears and my dolls, but you can't play with those alone forever. It's boring, trust me. He also-" Eddy began laughing, "Wait let me get this straight? Kevin played dolls with you?!" "That's not the point-" Eddy began laughing again, so much that tears were forming in his eyes. Ed began to join him. "SHUT IT EDDY!" I screamed, wishing there was something I could throw at him. "Anyways, we never fought and he taught me the coolest things. I haven't seen him for a while now, I guess I miss him more than I realized." "Oh! Her big brother, best friend for ever. Like two peas in a pod they did every-" Jimmy began to sing when Ed picked him and and yelled in his ear, "No singing for Jimmy!" "Ouch." Jimmy exclaimed when he was then dropped on the floor by Ed. I sighed and looked down at the ground. "Hey, Kevin's a really good guy. I'm sure he has a good reason for not telling you the news." Johnny smiled. "I suppose your right. Last I heard from him, he became the quarter back for the Royals." Jimmy gasped. "So let me get this straight, we are helping out at the wedding for the Royals quarterback?!" "I guess we are." I crossed my arms to my chest and rolled my eyes. Jimmy squealed in delight.

* * *

** ~TRAIN RIDE~ **

"I get to shoot off fireworks at a wedding, along with eating free cake?! Can you say best wedding ever?!" Eddy exclaimed. "BEST WEDDING EVER!" Ed yelled. "Who cares about helping out at the wedding, I'm hosting the bachelorette party! It's going to be crazy! If you know what I mean." Nat winked.

I stared out the window, all that was on my mind was Kevin. "Why the long face, short tempered red haired girl?" Rolf asked. "Ever since Kevin moved we've been seeing each other less and less. Now that he's starting a new family, we will probably never see each other." "Come on now, he's your BBF what ever you called it. He will always make time for you, like when my great half brother-" I began to zone Rolf out, another one of his boring stories. He will always make time for me? Yeah right! He couldn't make time to tell me he was getting married. "We're here! We're here!" Ed jumped up and down. We're here? Good. When I get off this train, Kevin's going to get it! I smiled evilly.


	4. A change in Eddward

Sorry I wrote this chapter really fast. Sorry for any errors and such a late update! Enjoy~

* * *

"Woah. What's with all the football players guarding the building with weapons?" Eddy asked. "Ok sure they're just here to support Kevin for his big day." Jimmy replied. "Let's get going everyone, we have work to do!" Johnny exclaimed. "And you've got a big brother to go congratulate." Jimmy smiled at me. "Yeah, congratulate. And then give him a piece of my mind." I rolled my eyes and stomped off to go find my brother. Oh, there he is. I smiled, oh he's going to get it.

"KEVIN!" I yelled angrily. "Sarah! Oh I've missed you kid!" He grinned as he ruffled my hair. I growled at him. I thought he knew not to touch my hair. "How dare you not tell me in person that you were getting married?!" I yelled. "It's not my fault! Nazz requested a major increase in security. Didn't you notice all the guards by the train station?" Kevin asked. "Ya cause there's a bug wedding coming up, haven't you heard?" I snapped back at him. "It actually has nothing to do with the wedding. A threat has been made to my football team, the Royals. We don't know who made it, but Nazz suggested that my football team and I guard this wedding and each other. Since I'm the quarterback, my team needs me the most. We need to make sure that we are safe along with everyone else. And with out me, my team would honestly be lost and have no idea what to do. With all this stress, I've been getting these major headaches. My team is depending on me, and I can't let them down." Kevin explained. "Ok ok I get it. You've got a really important job protecting everyone and your team. But still, how could you not tell me about your wedding? Am I not that important to you anymore?" I frowned at that thought. "Hey, your my little sister. Of course your important to me! I would understand if you didn't want to be my bestwoman now." Kevin smiled. "You want me to be your bestwoman?" I smiled. "Well, yeah." He grinned. "I'd be honored!" We then hugged. But then I remembered something else that was bugging me.

I pushed him away and exclaimed, "I'm still pretty ticked that your marrying somebody that I don't even know! How did you even meet this Eddward Marion Vincent guy?" "Sar, Eddward Marion Vincent is Double D. Who used to babysit you." Kevin grinned. "Double D? As in the greatest and smartest person who has ever babysat me!" I squealed. "Well, you tell me. He was your babysitter." Kevin laughed. "Double D is the perfect babysitter! He's handsome, caring, and kind! He even made up an awesome handshake with me!"

**~Flashback~**

"I'm so lucky to have you!" I smiled at Double D. "I'm glad someone thinks that." He smiled. "Want to have a secret handshake since we are best friends!" I squealed. He laughed, "Sure." "I learned this from a TV show I watch!" I smiled and began to sing while doing the dance moves. "Sunshine sunshine ladybugs awake. Clap your hands and do a little shake!"

**~End of Flashback~ **

I smiled at the memory. He was also nice to others. He helped the elderly downtown and gave money to the homeless. He could make anyone smile, no matter what horrible situation that person was in. I never understood how anybody could bully him. I can believe it! Your marrying Double D! Your marrying Double D! Your marrying Double D!" I laughed as I ran around Kevin. "Am I interrupting something?" Edd's said. "Edd!" I smiled. I began to do the dance and sang, "Sunshine sunshine ladybugs awake. Clap your hands and do a little shake!" I laughed. Then I realized he didn't do the dance moves, or even sing. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Double D it's me! Sarah!" I grinned. "Um, yeah, ok." He rolled his eyes rudely and walked over to Kevin. Kevin put his arm around him and said, "Well I have to get back to my duties. Edd will be checking up on you and everyone else who's helping to make sure everything's perfect. Edd and I are really happy that your here to help out at the wedding! Isn't that right Edd?" He smiled. "Absolutely." He smiled while glaring at me. Something is very wrong here, I gulped.


	5. Rolf and Ed's Scene

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! The next chapter should be up sometime later today or tomorrow! Also I'm sorry this is so short! I hope you guys like it! Sorry for any errors~

* * *

**Rolf's Scene~**

I held a checklist as Rolf ran around to make sure everything was in order. "Cake, check." Rolf yelled as he finished off the icing on the top of the cake. I frowned as I checked cake off the list. I was in a really bad mood right now, I just don't understand what had gotten into Edd. Rolf's voice brought me out of my thoughts, "Ice sculpture, check!" I checked that off the list. "Bestdarnbitesizeapplefruittysmygreatnanausedtocoo k." He then shoved one in my mouth. Man, this was really good! "Check." I smiled. Looks like that's the end of his list. I smiled in relief, glad everything's in order here.

Nat sat on the corner, playing with the Kevin and Edd figures that were supposed to be on the cake. "I do, do you?" Nat said in a very deep voice while shacking Kevin's figure. He then shook Edd saying, "I do." In a very high voice. Nat then made them kiss, while making the gross noises. I ripped the figures of Kevin and Edd out of his hand and slammed them on the table. I then heard the door open and saw Double D stepping into the room.

"Hi smart Edd boy!" Rolf smiled at Edd. "Please call me Eddward Marion Vincent." I rolled my eyes, since when did he ever go by that. "Ok, hiya Eddward Marion Vincent. Did you come to check out what's on the menu for your big wedding?" Edd smiled at Rolf, but the moment Rolf turned away from him, Edd began to frown again. I glared at Edd, sadly he didn't notice me at all. Or he just was pretending not to notice me. Rolf handed Edd an apple tart and Edd tried it. "I just love them." Edd did that stupid obviously fake smile again. "Why don't you take a few to go? I know how people in weddings can be. You can be so busy that you forget to get a little something in your belly. When my great nana had her wedding she-" "Ok I'll take them!" Edd replied as he grabbed the paper bag from Rolf. I watched Edd as he leaved. He paused at the door, looked over at the trash can, and threw the bag of treats in the garbage! I can't believe it! I began to growl, how dare he?! Edd then slammed the door. I looked back and saw Rolf putting something in the oven. "Did you see what he, oh never mind!" Clearly Rolf did not see it. I can't believe this!

* * *

**Ed's Scene~ **

"Ok let me see, we've been over the games." Ed jumped up and down as he ran over to the game section. The games were chess and pin the tail on the donkey. "The dances!" Ed laughed as he ran over to the radio. He turned on the music, which sounded like the chicken song. Ed then began to dance like a chicken. He flapped his arms and laughed like an idiot. Ed ran over to Eddward and began to jump up and down as he yelled, "I think this reception is going to be perfect! Don't you?" He then calmed down (as much as Ed could calm down) and stared at Edd . "Perfect, if we were celebrating a six year olds birthday party." Edd rolled his eyes while he started to walk away, but Ed grabbed him and started to hug him. "Thank you Double D!" Ed yelled in Edd's ear. "Put me down! And I told you to call me Eddward Marion oh never mind!" Ed dropped Edd on the ground and began to laugh again. Edd brushed himself off and walked out the door. I started to laugh, sometimes I loved Ed.


	6. Dinner Discussion

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I will try to start updating sooner... By the way, the figures of Edd and Kevin are the things that go on the top of the cake, I don't know what they are called. Here's the next chapter, sorry for any errors, enjoy!

* * *

"I bet I can tell what you are all thinking, Edd is the worst husband to be ever!" I smiled as I sat down at a table surrounded by everyone. "Who me?" Nat said in a high pitched voice while shaking Edd's figure. "Silly Nat boy, that goes on the cake, no?" Rolf replied. "Sarah, what ever are you talking about? Edd is being delightful." Jimmy grinned. "But Jimmy he was so demanding." "Well of course he was, he just wants the best for his wedding." I rolled my eyes at Jimmy, he is so naive! I turned to Rolf, "Rolf, did you know after how much Edd told you he loved your apple treats he threw them in the trash!" Rolf is going to be so mad! I grinned at the thought of that. "Oh I bet smart Edd boy was just trying to spare my feelings. " I can't believe this! I began to fume. "No he was just being fake and insincere!" I yelled. "He did raise his voice at one of my choir members." Johnny whispered. "See?! Rude!" I smiled and crossed my arms. "But he was singing really off key." Johnny pulled out a tape recorder and placed it on the table. "I like to tape my rehearsals so I can tell what areas need to be fixed." He pressed play and we could all clearly hear one of the choir members off pitch. I covered my hands to my ears. "Ok, Ed! You had to notice how Edd was-" I then saw Ed and Nat playing with Kevin and Edd's figures. They both made kissing noises while making the two figures kiss and giggled like little girls. I rolled my eyes, "Never mind. Eddy! Your with me, right? You are one of the closest ones here with Edd." "Yeah, not really. I've been too busy working on my fireworks to pay attention to Edd's," he then brought his fingers up to quote, "bad attitude." He snickered. I began to growl. Jimmy ran over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "I'm sure any bad behavior Edd is displaying is because he's nervous about the wedding." I slammed my fists on the table and screamed, "And I'm sure Edd changed! He's no longer Double D! He's now Edd, the awful person who doesn't deserve Kevin! He surely doesn't deserve to marry my brother!" " Don't you think your being possessive of your brother?" Eddy asked me. Everyone else at the table nodded in agreement. "I am not being possessive! And I am not taking it out on Edd! Your all to caught up in your wedding plans to realize that maybe there shouldn't even be a wedding!" I screeched. I slammed my fists down on the table and everyone's drinks fell over and spilled. I then stormed away from the table.


	7. A Failed Discussion With Kevin

I walked down to Kevin's room to tell him what was going on. I am his sister, I should tell him what's up with Edd. He deserves to know! Kevin will understand, I hope. I knocked on the door and Kevin opened it, "Hey Sarah!" Kevin smiled. He stood in front of the mirror posing in his tuxedo, "Your big brother is looking good, don't you think?" He grinned. I sighed and stared up at him. Kevin seems really excited for this. It's going to be tough to break the news to him. I knew Kevin, he could read me like a book. "Everything ok?" He asked me. I sighed again and replied, "We need to talk, I think you're making a huge mistake about-" Eddward's cough cut me off. "Oh uh hey D." Kevin said to Edd. "Man he sure knows how to sneak up on people." I mumbled. "Can I speak to you for a moment dear?" Edd then walked to another room and left the door open a crack. Kevin nudged me on the shoulder, "I better see what he wants." Kevin then followed Edd into the other room and left the door opened up a crack. I wonder what they're talking about. I ran over to the door and peeked inside.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that I don't want you to wear that, I want a blue tie not a red one." Edd demanded. "But this will match the color of my hat. I don't know why you're all of a sudden changing it." "Are you disagreeing with me?" Edd gasped. "I guess I am." Kevin growled. Then Kevin gasped and grabbed his head. He then growled in pain. "Oh dear are you getting another one of your head aches?" Edd grabbed a green pill out of his pocket, and handed it to Kevin. "Here's the pills that I subscribed to you." Kevin then took the pill and his eyes turned duller, he looked worse! "Feeling better?" Edd smiled evilly. Kevin nodded. Oh my gosh Edd is giving Kevin some kind of pill that is messing him up! "He's not just rude and insincere, he's down right evil!" I gasped and ran out of Kevin's room. "Sarah wait!" I could hear Kevin call behind me. I ignored him and kept running. "Let her go." Edd said. "Huh, it seemed like she had something really important to tell me." Kevin mumbled.


	8. New Bridesmaids?

"Who goes there?" Nazz called from the balcony. "Oh it's you Sarah! Stay indoors!" Nazz yelled.

"Everyone! Kevin is in trouble, we have to help-" I stopped at the sight of everyone in fancy tuxedos. "Can you believe it! We are taking the place of the bridesmaids!" Johnny grinned. "What happened to the bridesmaids? I mean, I don't blame him for dropping May and Lee." I mumbled. "He didn't say. He just said he'd love it if we would fill in for them! He said we deserved it for working extra hard to make this wedding special. Any you had your doubts about him." Jimmy giggled. "Are you sure about this? I feel like this tuxedo is way too tight." Eddy grumbled. "I'll see what I can do about it." Jimmy replied. "Yay we're grooms Eddy!" Ed laughed as he picked up Eddy and began to hug him. "Put me down lumpy!" Eddy screamed. "This is so exciting!" Rolf smiled. I can't believe this! I slowly backed away from them all and ran out into the darkness.


	9. Disastrous Wedding Rehearsal

The TV part is because Kevin is a famous quarter back, there rootball team The Royals is the most popular football team. And they gained popularity by Kevin and Edd being in a relationship and so they're wedding is on TV :D Well paparazzi is going to try~

* * *

"Perfect boys! No need to rush." Nazz grinned as all the grooms made there way down the isle. Nazz and Kevin stood on a platform in front of them. "Then of course, Edd will enter." Nazz continued. Edd walked down the isle and Kevin's smile grew wider and wider with each one of Edd's steps. When Eddward finally got up to the platform, him and Kevin touched foreheads. They both had huge smiles on there faces. "Then I will say a few words and Kevin you will get your ring from Sarah. Huh, where is Sarah?" "Has anyone seen Sarah?" Kevin asked.

"I'm here! I'm not going to stand next to her and neither should you!" I yelled as I swung the door open. Kevin's eyes grew wide. "I don't know why she's acting like this." Kevin whispered to Edd. "Maybe we should just ignore her." Eddward mumbled. "You have to listen to me!" I screamed. "Oh goodness are you ok?" Jimmy ran up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I ripped his hand off my shoulder, and yelled, "I'm fine!" "Are you sure about that fiery red haired-" I cut Rolf off my shoving my hand in front of his mouth. "I have something to say!" I screeched as I stomped down the isle. I pointed a finger at Edd, "He's evil!" Everyone gasped. Eddward looked really hurt, but I could tell he was faking it. Kevin stepped in front of Edd and glared at me. "He's been horrible to my friends, he obviously did something to his bridesmaids, and if that wasn't enough, I saw him give Kevin a strange pill that made his eyes look weird." I backed Eddward up into a wall and glared at him. I began to smile evilly, I got him now! He looked around and began to sob, "I don't know why you're doing this to me!" Edd ran off. "Because you're evil! And if I don't stop you you're going to ruin my brothers life!" I yelled to him as he ran. I grinned, mission accomplished.

I turned around and bumped into someone. I fell to the ground. I looked up and saw Kevin standing above me. Boy did he look mad! I sheepishly grinned up at him. "Do you want to know why my eyes looked odd! It's because I've been out under a lot of stress lately about having to protect this wedding and my team! And the only reason he replaced the bridesmaids is because he found out they just wanted to be on TV (explanation at top^) and they were awfully rude. I witnessed that part myself. And if he's been awful to everyone, it's because he is being put under a lot of stress too! With me being busy, I've left him to make all the decisions for the wedding! He just really wants our important day to be perfect! Obviously something that isn't important to you! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go comfort Edd." Kevin glared at me. I can't believe this! I've never seen my brother this upset before, I mean sure he's gotten upset in the past, but never anything like this! "Oh and you can forget about being my bestwoman. In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't show up for the wedding at all!" Kevin marched out of the room. I was honestly speechless. "Come on everyone, let's go check on Eddward." Johnny, along with everyone else walked out of the room. Nazz paused before leaving and glared at me. I looked up at her as tears gathered in my eyes. "I am so disappointed in you." I looked down at the floor, I just couldn't look at her. All I heard where her footsteps as she walked away. I was soon left all alone.

Everyone left me. "Maybe I was being overprotective." I sighed as I walked up to the staircase and leaned my head on the platform. "I could've gained a sister, but instead I lost a brother." I laid there and sobbed, not knowing what else to do. Suddenly I saw a shadow, I looked up and saw Eddward there. He patted me on the head and was smiling down at me! It's not to late! I can apologize! I smiled up at him and said, "I'm so sorry." I cried. His smile then shifted to a evil grin and his eyes flashed blue, "You should be." Edd pulled a bottle out of his pocket and sprayed me in the face with it. My world began to spin and then everything turned to darkness. The last thing I heard was the high pitched evil laughter coming from Eddward.


	10. Crystal Caves

I woke up in a dark place, all that was with me was a lantern that shined a bright blue light. I got up from the ground and decided to explore this place. "Hello? Is anyone here?" I yelled as I wandered around this mysterious place. I bumped into what felt like a wall. I looked up and saw my reflection. "Hello!" I called out again. The only reply I got was high pitched evil laughs that seemed to be getting louder and louder. I know that awful laughter, it's Eddwards! "Where am I?" I yelled at my reflection. Suddenly my reflection was replaced with Eddwards. "A crystal cave, which is located right underneath where the wedding is taking place." Eddwards reflection kept shifting from crystal to crystal, leaving me no choice but to get up and chase him. Suddenly he was gone, I looked around. Where did he go? "YOUR IMPRISONED!" He screamed right behind me. I jumped up in the air and screamed. He began to laugh evilly again. "Help! Help!" I screamed. "It's no use, no one can hear you. And no one will think about coming to find you. Especially in a place like this. Most people have forgotten about this place and don't even remember that it exists. Which is why this is the perfect place to keep the people that try to interfere with my plan." He grinned and began to laugh again. "Plans?! What plans?!" I screamed. "The plans I have for your brother of course." He smirked. "You leave him alone, you, you, you monster!" I screeched as I picked up a big rock from the caves floor. "Only way to stop me is to catch me." He giggled as his reflection disappeared and reappeared all over the cave. "Over here!" I threw a rock at him, but he disappeared and the crystal glass shattered. This humiliating process happened several times until I finally gave up and realized it was hopeless. His reflection stayed on a crystal mirror for a long period of time, so I picked up a rock and chucked it at the reflection. The crystal glass broke to reveal, him! I got up and jumped on him. He fell down to the ground and I stood over him. I grabbed a rock and was about to pound it with him, but he screamed, "Stop! Please don't hurt me! Sarah? Sarah it's me Double D!" Edd grinned. He stopped grinning when he must have realized I was clueless. "Please you have to believe me! I was imprisoned like you! The Eddward that trapped you down here is an imposter." "A likely story, where's the proof that this is the real Eddward." I growled down at him. He got up and began to dance and sing, "Sunshine sunshine, ladybugs awake, clap your hands and do a little shake." I began to do the dance with him and realized that this was the real Edd! It was Double D! He smiled at me. "You remember me!" I grinned as I hugged him! "Of course, how could I forget the child I used to love to babysit the most." Double D smiled. The imposter of Eddwards evil laugh interrupted Double D and I's special moment. The laugher also brought us back into reality. We broke off the hug and I stared at Eddward, "We have to get out of here." He nodded in agreement. "We have to stop her!" I yelled. Double D and I began searching for a way out of the crystal caves.


	11. This Day (song version)

I highly suggest listening to the song on YouTube while reading this, it is amazing 3 The song is called "This Day". The information in the {}'s is the choreography. I changed some of the lyrics... THIS DAY SONG DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! OR EENE OR MLP. Enjoy~ the lyrics to the song are underlined

* * *

[Evil Eddward]

This day is going to be perfect, {EE is singing to his reflection in the mirror while putting a blue flower on his tuxedo}

The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small, {evil grin into the mirror and backs away from the mirror to get a full look at his outfit}

Everybody will gather 'round, see I look lovely in my gown, {bows in front of a ton of manikins that are in his room}

What they don't know is that I have fooled them all {his eyes light up blue and the room turns dark}

[Double D]

This day was going to be perfect, {he is running trying to find a way out, all you see is his reflection helplessly running}

The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small, {he sits down on the grown staring at his reflection}

But instead of having cake, with all my friends to celebrate

My wedding bells; they may not ring for me at all {Sarah puts an arm on his shoulder trying her best to conform him}

[Evil Eddward]

I could care less about the tux, {walks to a gift basket filled with food}

I won't partake in any cake, {knocks over the table and gift basket}

Vows, well I'll be lying when I say, {holds up a picture of Kevin which was located by his nightstand and sits on his bed}

That through any kind of weather, I'll want us to be together, {fake cuddles the picture of Kevin. He also takes the picture out of the frame}

The truth is that I don't care for him at all {grabs a candle and lights the picture of Kevin on fire}

No, I do not love the groom, {watches his picture turn to ashes while smiling evilly}

In my heart there is no room (throws the ashes on the ground and runs back to the mirror}

But I still want him to be {throws hands on the dresser and stares at himself}

All mine {turns away from the mirror}

[Double D]

We must escape before it's too late

Find a way to save the day,

Hope, I'll be lying if I say, {Sarah and DD run around trying to find a way out}

I don't fear that I may lose him to one who wants to use him

Not care for love and cherish him each day, {runs to a old mine cart with a rail}

For I oh so love the groom,

All my thoughts he does consume, {DD tries to move the cart but is unable}

Oh Kevin, {Sarah helps and DD jumps in the cart}

I'll be there very soon {Sarah jumps in and they race down the track}

[Music Break] {the cart trail ends and they both fly out of the cart they land on there feet and see a light just up ahead and they both race for it. They have to climb up a steep wall to get to it though, but for now they have to get to the wall, they aren't climbing it yet}

[Evil Eddward]

Finally the moment has arrived, {walks down isle, the wedding is happening}

For me to be one lucky bride {they are exchanging vows}

[Double D]

Oh the wedding we won't make,

He'll end up marrying a fake, {they are climbing up the brick wall and can hear the wedding music}

Kevin will be {they make it to the top and collapse from exhaustion}

[Evil Eddward]

Mine,

All mine

-giggle- {they are still exchanging vows}

* * *

I think you should read the unsung version to, it gives a lot more details which will be more helpful to you for the next chapter.


	12. This Day (unsung version)

For all of you who didn't want any EEnE characters singing XD Here's the much more detailed unsung version of This Day. By the way Eddward is the imposter and Double D is Double D :) Enjoy~

* * *

Evil Eddward stared at himself in the mirror and smiled, "This day is going to be perfect!" His smile then turned to an evil grin. "I've been dreaming of this day ever since I was small." He grabbed a blue flower and stuck it on his tuxedo and admired himself in the mirror and stepped away from the mirror. He looked around at the room filled with manikins that were dressed up in the wedding clothes. "Ha! Everyone will say how lovely I look in my tuxedo, but what they don't know is that I have fooled them all!" Eddward then walked back to the mirror to admire himself again.

Double D sighed as he stared at his reflection in one of the crystals. I look a mess! Ugh this is so unsanitary! Double D thought. He then realized that he may never be able to see Kevin again! An imposter was going to marry him and do bad things to him. Double D sighed and sat down on the dirty floor. Normally he would've never did that, but right now he just felt so hopeless and he was a mess already so why not. "This day was going to be perfect. I've been dreaming of this day ever since I was small. Now it's ruined! I won't be able to enjoy the company of all my friends and celebrate a marriage well done. My wedding bells they may not ring for the real me at all." Eddward sighed and bowed his head down. He just wanted to lay there and cry, but he knew that wouldn't help anything. He felt a hand on his shoulder and knew it was Sarah's. "Look Double D, I'm here. I am not going to let this imposter ruin your day, and neither should you. There has to be a way out of here, all caves have an entrance you know that. Now come on, Kevin is in danger and so is everyone else!" Double D nodded and sat up, "Thank you Sarah. That's exactly what I needed to hear." "Me too." Sarah smiled.

Eddward continued to study himself in the mirror. "Ha it's funny, I don't really care about the tuxedo." He mumbled to himself. He got up and saw some cruddy gift basket left by someone. "Eeww apples! I hate apples! They're so healthy! I won't be partaking in any food here." He kicked over the table the gift basket was on, and watched the table and gift basket collapse. The apples rolled all over the floor. One of the apples rolled by his feet and he stomped on it. "Ha, apple sauce. Gross!" He laughed. Eddward spotted a picture of Kevin on the side of Double D's bed. He sat on the bed and inspected the photo. "Ah isn't that sweet he has a picture of him by his bed." He sarcastically remarked. "I'll defiantly be lying when I saw my vows to this disgusting boy. " Eddward then smiled and pulled the picture out of the frame. He cuddled with the picture and said in a high helplessly in love voice, "Oh yes. Through any kind of weather ill want us to be together." He then smiled evilly as he spotted a candle by the empty frame. He picked it and set the picture of Kevin on fire. Eddward laughed evilly, "The truth is I don't care for you at all. No I do not love the groom, in my heart there is no room, but I still need you for my plan." Eddward laughed and went back to inspecting himself in the mirror.

"We must escape before it's too late!" Double D yelled to Sarah as they desperately tried to find a way to get out of the cave. "And find a way to save the day." Sarah added. Double D and Sarah ran together through the cave. They stopped to catch there breaths and Double D panted out, "I'll be lying when I say that I don't fear that I may loose him to one who wants to use him." Double D gasped at his words and ran up ahead of Sarah now even more desperate to escape the cave. "Not care for love and cherish him each day." Double D yelled out as he continued to run. Double D found an old abandoned mine cart and smiled at it. "A mine cart Sarah! This must lead to the way out!" Double D tried to push it but failed. He collapsed down by it and began to sob, "For I oh so love the groom. All my thoughts he does consume!" Sarah saw how helpless and sad Double D looked and realized that Double D really did love and care for Kevin and that gave her the strength to carry on and save the wedding. She ran to Double D and removed all the rocks around the cart. She then pushed the cart a little and it began to move, she stopped it. Sarah grinned and said to Double D, "It's not too late! I fixed the cart! Get in Double D!" "Oh Sarah!" He hugged Sarah and jumped in the cart. "Oh Kevin! We will be there really soon!" Double D beamed. Sarah pushed the cart and jumped in. Her and Double D went racing down the track. The track mysteriously stopped at one point, and Sarah and Double D were racing for it! "Oh no we're gonna crash!" Sarah yelled. Double D and Sarah went flying out of the cart and landed safely on their feet.

Eddward began to make his way down the isle! Finally the moment has arrived, for me to be one lucky groom! Eddward flashed everyone a fake smile as he made his way up to Kevin.

"Sarah I see a light! We just have to climb up this wall to get to it!" Double D and Sarah began to climb the steep wall. As they climbed up higher, they could hear the wedding music getting louder and louder. "Oh the wedding we won't make he'll end up marrying a fake!" Double D yelled and began to climb the wall faster. When Sarah and Double D made it to the top, they both collapsed on the ground. "Kevin will be..." Double D whispered.

I won! Kevin is mine, all mine. Eddward smiled as he tried his best to suppress his giggle.


	13. Wedding Interruption

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just started high school so you know what that means, a ton of homework! Yay! (Sarcasm) Ill try to be better about this. Thank you so much for the nice reviews! They all really inspire me to keep going with this! :) Enjoy the next chapter! Sorry it's so short and sorry if there's any errors I did this kind of fast. **Sarah's POV**

* * *

~Wedding~

"Ladies and gentlemen, we gather here today to witness the wonderful wedding of Eddward Marion Vincent and..." Nazz began to speak the wedding ritual as Kevin and Eddward stood up at the alter smiling at each other. Eddy, Ed, Johnny, Nat, Rolf and Jimmy stood beside them. Ed, Eddy, and Johnny stood beside Eddward while Rolf, Nat, and Jimmy stood beside Kevin.

~Crystal Caves~

I could hear Nazz speaking and the wedding music began to come to an end. Man, the weddings starting! "Oh! We're never going to save him!" Double

D cried out as he began to pound hard on a huge rock. "We will!" I smiled at him.

"We just have to find," I looked around for the light I saw earlier. I spotted it straight ahead. All we had to do was climb one more huge rock and we would be there! "There! An escape! Come on! Lets start climbing." Double D and I eagerly raced toward the huge rock and began our journey to the top. "Ok! We're here! All we have to do is walk straight ahead and this exit should lead us to-" Double D was interrupted by two giggles. I know those annoying laughs! They belong to the- "Your not going anywhere." Kankers. Only, there were only two out of the three. The ones here were May and Lee. May and Lee began to laugh obnoxiously again.

~Wedding~

"Kevin and Eddward, it is now my great honor to pronounce to you-" "STOP!" I yelled as I ripped open the huge brown wooden doors. Everyone gasped and began to whisper among themselves. Eddward growled and stomped down his foot. "Ugh! Why does she have to be so possessive of her brother!" He bellowed. Nazz gave him a surprised look and Eddward noticed it. He coughed, "I mean, why does she have to ruin my special day?" He began to dramatically cry. Ugh! It was so fake! Anyone who couldn't see that was an idiot. "Because it's not your special day, it's mine!" Double D cried as he stepped out in front of me. Everyone gasped, including Eddward. I guess Double D was the one to catch him by surprise this time.


	14. Wedding Arrival

I'm sick today so there will be a lot of updates for this story today. There should be another chapter coming out later today! :) Thank you so much for all the positive reviews and follows! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story, it's really inspiring me to write this as fast as I can.

* * *

"What?! How did you escape May and Lee?!" Eddward gasped. "Well..." I grinned.

**~Flashback~**

May and Lee's eyes began to glow green as they backed Double D and I up against the cold rocky wall. Double D's eyes lit up and he yelled, "Eureka! That's it!" He grabbed a bouquet of flowers that were, strangely, in his pocket and threw them across the room. May and Lee screeched and ran for the bouquet. "I've got it!" May laughed as she held the flowers up in victory. Lee screamed and charged right for May. "Uh-oh." May was then tackled to the ground by Lee and they began to wrestle for the bouquet. Double D and I smiled and ran off to go save the wedding.

The light grew stronger and stronger as we both slipped through the small crack of rocks leading us to our freedom. "Where are we?" Double D asked me as he searched around. I turned around and saw that we were both standing right behind the back doors of the castle. "Oh duh! We're at the back of the castle! Once we go right through these doors they should lead us-" Double D raced towards the door "I know the wedding! Let's go!" Double D pulled on the door and the door wouldn't open. "Oh no! It's locked." "No, you push the door open, not pull it. Gosh how long have you been down in the crystal caves for?" I laughed and he held the door open for me. "No time to waste! Run!" Double D shouted. We both raced toward the wedding.

**~End of flashback~ **

"And now we're here." "Gee, you didn't have to tell me the story of your life. A clever story though, but you're to late!" Eddward laughed. "I don't understand, how are there two smart Edd boys?" Rolf looked back and forth between Eddward and Double D. He rubbed his eyes frantically, as if he were trying to convince himself what he was seeing wasn't real. Double D pointed an accusing finger at Eddward and bellowed, "I know why!"

* * *

Oh a cliffhanger! Ha sorry to leave you guys with this. Anyone ever pull a door that says push? XD


End file.
